


Claiming

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, Established Relationship, Handprint!porn, M/M, Scars, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good old fashioned handprint!porn between Castiel and Dean! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming

The evening was hot, humid, thick heavy air clinging to skin as Dean laid back against the sheets beneath his body, sweat clammy and uncomfortable over every inch of him. He sighed, waited for the stuttering, cheap fan to finish its most current revolution, before revelling in the play of cool air across his body before the fan turned its head away, leaving him bathed in hot air again. He sighed, waited as Castiel finished undressing before laying down beside the hunter, bodies molding together in gentle lines, skin touching and one hot against the other.

Dean smiled as Castiel just laid there, staring at him with intense, adoring eyes, blue pupils liquid and drowning with emotions only Dean could read, that were only for Dean. He reached up, rested fingers against the angel's cheek and stroked downwards to trace every inch of his jaw, rubbed across his chin and up towards the angel's ripe, parted lips. The hunter passed a thumb over Castiel's plush lower lip, eyes resting on Castiel's pretty mouth as breath huffed from between his lover's lips in wheezing gusts.

Dean leant in, claimed a kiss from Castiel's mouth, murmured against the soft feel of him beneath his mouth responding, mouth moving lazily against his own. He felt Castiel's tongue sweep out, lick a gentle stripe against Dean's lips, before the hunter opened his mouth and let Castiel in. The angel's tongue was a comforting weight in his mouth and he sucked gently on it, caressed it with sweeps of his own tongue before Castiel shifted closer, hard dick pressed tight to the hunter's thigh. Pre-cum was dragged against sweating skin, made Dean moan into Castiel's open mouth, hands flexing lazily against the angel's side.

The fan blew cool air against his back, made him shudder involuntarily against the sudden chill, fan long since forgotten beneath the angel's heated, all consuming kisses. Castiel purred, a contented sound that rumbled in his chest and vibrated through Dean, made the hunter feel happy, relaxed in Castiel's presence.

He rolled the angel onto his back lazily, slotted himself between his lover's parted legs, before supporting his own weight against his elbows and stared down at Castiel beneath him. The angel's hair was mussed further than usual, pale cheeks flushed and aroused beneath lust blown eyes, blue irises stolen and claimed by dilated pupils so dark, Dean could almost see Castiel's true self riding inside Jimmy's body. His gaze skittered down and caught upon Castiel's plump lips, kiss swollen until they formed a gentle pout and he felt his dick stiffen and twitch with interest. He'd always loved Castiel's mouth, loved the prettiness of his lips, especially stretched wide around his cock as Castiel swallowed him back, eyes closed and breath whistling in his nostrils.

Castiel closed his eyes when Dean claimed his mouth in an urgent kiss, tongue jammed into his mouth with eager forcefulness and Castiel sucked on it, felt Dean's erection thick and hard against his own. The sweep of the fan fluttered against them again and Castiel opened his legs wider still, felt Dean settle still further between them with an aroused moan. He held Dean, fingers caressing Dean's back, skimming over his ass, massaging him until Dean was grinding into him involuntarily, whimpers of arousal falling past firm lips as Dean's eyes closed.

Dean felt Castiel's hands work t heir way up his body again, as he continued grinding against the angel's slender hips, felt Castiel grinding back against him with mewling purls of mutual need and arousal thick in angelic throat. Dean cried out, cursed harshly when Castiel's hand clamped over his handprint scar, white hot heat flaring and burning all over again in tender marked flesh as his body recognised the being who'd marked him so many months ago.

White light filtered behind his vision as his soul bowed before Castiel, was rolled under by celestial noise and music, heard singing in his ears and he rejoiced. He succumbed to the onslaught, felt Castiel claiming him as his and he cried out - yes - and almost came early like a too horny teenager.

His eyes opened and he caught Castiel staring at him, lips parted into a lush pout, intense gaze stern as he pushed his essence into Dean, stripped Dean purposefully bare and pushed him to his limits. He loved him, knew every inch of Dean's soul and loved him for all his flaws, because they made Dean Winchester who he was, despite Dean's protestations that he was a broken man, unworthy of such affection and devotion. Castiel knew he was worthy, and he claimed him, marked him still further, felt Dean quail before him and accept him inside him, accepted being claimed by a celestial being without question.

Castiel loved moments like this, when Dean was stripped bare, was relaxed and didn't put up a front, didn't have to, not when they were alone together. Those were the times when Dean was more like himself, when nothing was distracting him, or consuming him, when all of his attention was diverted wholly onto Castiel.

Dean shook, whimpered, felt Castiel recede slightly and he moaned, tried to grab hold of something tangible to pull Castiel back, and he whimpered - yes - once more, an embarrassing whine that he knew Castiel wouldn't call him out on later. He loved the angel with everything he had, acquiesced to him when he couldn't to anyone else, knew that Castiel loved him for everything he was and everything he couldn't be, and his heart sang with the joy of it all.

His hips started grinding against Castiel's again, the play of fan propelled cool air skimming over lines of exposed flesh, taut muscles working as they rutted against each other, Castiel's hand still clamped firmly against Dean's scar.

"Dean," Castiel said, lifting his hips so that Dean almost penetrated him without lubrication. "Dean."

He didn't beg, nor did he plead; instead, the repetition of the hunter's name seemed more of a command and Dean reached for the lube with one shaking hand, trying not to dislodge the angel's hand from where it was still clamped to his shoulder. His skin was warm beneath Castiel's hand, tingling as though a million fireflies were battering against his skin, striking chords from every muscle and every sinew until his body became synonymous with music.

Castiel watched as Dean retrieved the lube, green eyes hazy and blown wide with desire, tongue flickering against firm lips as he concentrated on uncapping the lube and squirting the fluid onto waiting fingers. Castiel tilted his hips higher, presented himself to Dean without question and whined when Dean eased one finger inside his tight channel, parting closely bunched muscles to slowly begin work on loosening him, preparing him for Dean's thick length.

Dean looked down on Castiel's beautiful face, saw the ever shifting pleasure and arousal behind every moan, every time that Castiel's mouth opened, tongue flickering out to play over generous lips gently. Dean felt his dick ache, threatening to come without ever penetrating Castiel at all and he cursed his own inability to control himself around his lover. He quickly finished work on stretching Castiel, before slicking up his cock, positioning himself against Castiel's prepared hole and finally pushing in, penetrating him with an aroused groan bursting from both of them.

Castiel kept his hand clamped tight against Dean's scar, still felt their connection, souls bonding through the link they shared, white light wrapped around a shattered soul to protect it, repair its pieces into something warm, coherent, his. His hips lifted in time with Dean's, loud groans and aroused cries falling from their mouths as they slowly fucked on a heated summer's bed, joined in two places by love, respect, mutual recognition between angel and his charge, lovers forever entwined by a special connection no one could possibly break.

Dean lost himself to the feel of the slow push and grind into Castiel's body, felt his tight channel snug and warm against his dick, body responsive and groaning beneath him. He felt Castiel's hand shift against his scar, connection holding between them as the angel writhed, mouth wide with delicious moans falling from between parted plump lips, blue eyes hazy and lust blown. Dean embraced the claim Castiel had over him, felt the angel plunge inside him, own him, caress every inch of him inside and out and he climaxed, intense orgasm pouring from his body, spurting his seed deep inside his lover's body as his scream was pulled loudly from his mouth.

His eyes went wide, blind to everything except for the pleasure consuming him, the hold Castiel had over him and he screamed out for Castiel again, again, again. He vaguely remembered screaming he loved Castiel amidst the moan and wails of the angel's name, knew he meant it even when not in the throes of passion. He became aware of Castiel's seed sticking to his skin, as the angel climaxed beneath him, hoarse cries of Dean's name falling from plump lips as Castiel released his spunk from his dick without being touched.

Castiel supported Dean's weight as the hunter fell against him, harsh breath blasting against sweating shoulder, soft dick still sheathed inside Castiel's stretched hole, hand still clamped against burnt shoulder, connection slowly fading as their intense orgasms left them weak, panting, flaccid and weary against each other.

It took them a long while to move, to finally free their limbs from their entwined states and Dean wasn't about to complain when he still felt a piece of Castiel inside him, white light clutched around his heart, his soul. He raised his hand to his chest, looked down and smiled gently.

"I can still feel you inside me," Dean murmured, wondrously without recriminations or horror marring his voice.

Castiel sighed in contentment, then nodded as though everything was as it should be, as expected.

"This is good Dean," Castiel murmured, as he swept one hand through Dean's sweat soaked hair. "I can feel a piece of you inside me too. No, Dean, not that."

This last was said in response to Dean's habitual smirk, expected by the angel and soon replaced by a mock hurt expression from the hunter. Castiel stared at him, brows pulled down low over stormy blue eyes, as though Dean had disappointed him by making an inappropriate joke at an inopportune time. Dean sighed heavily, before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his lover's soft, sweet mouth, gratified when Castiel kissed him back, despite obvious initial reluctance.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Dean murmured against the angel's soft mouth when the kiss had ended. "I knew what you meant. I think it's - "

He stopped, frowning slightly as he struggled to find the right word without turning it into the dreaded chick flick moment he usually tried to avoid.

"Beautiful?" Caastiel suggested, pulling Dean free from fires of personal hell in finding the right words.

Dean nodded, grinned gratefully, decided that beautiful wasn't such a sappy word for something that they shared and was real.

"Yeah, it's beautiful, Cas," Dean murmured, leaning in to kiss his lover again, before pulling away to speak. "You're beautiful."

"So are you," Castiel replied, with a tender smile that warmed his eyes, making Dean think that Castiel didn't smile enough.

For once, Dean didn't protest otherwise, just let the compliment stand just as it was, and was happy that someone loved him enough to find his shattered soul beautiful. He settled down in Castiel's arms, eyes drifting closed despite the heat fanned spasmodically by fan intent on giving up the ghost at any minute, bodies entwined and relaxed in the most intimate of positions. He could feel Castiel's gaze on him, heavy, intent, and he smiled, eyes opened just a slit before settling closer into the angel's body.

Castiel chuckled, hands stroking his back soothingly as he pressed a kiss to Dean's temple, lips lingering against sweaty skin as he inhaled every last scent that belonged to Dean. The hunter sighed in contentment, eyelids fluttering as he struggled to stay awake and stay with Castiel a little longer, but the angel pressed his fingers against Dean's mouth, gently shushing him.

"Go to sleep, Dean. I'll still be here when you wake," the angel murmured, to which Dean nodded sleepily.

For once, Dean knew that Castiel would be there, could feel the truth in the angel's words through the lingering bond still in place and he settled down gratefully. The last thing he felt was Castiel's arms tightening around his waist, pulling him in closer, Castiel's soft lips pressing against his own in a goodnight kiss, and the bright, brief song of an angel resounding through his body and lulling him into sleep like a lover's lullaby ...

-fini-


End file.
